Closing something more
by Inlovewithlife87
Summary: My look at how season three of the good wife should start.


Fandom: The Good Wife  
>Just my take on how things should go beginning of season 3.<p>

Acknowledgment:  
>All credits go to CBS, no fragment intended. I'm just borrowing the characters.<br>This is just my personal opinion.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Closing something more  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

As she took the card from his hand she gave him a look that drove him wild.  
>She walked into the room first and he couldn´t help but notice how beautiful she looked.<p>

As he walked in behind her he could see the hesitation, even though her back was turned to him.

`You alright?' He asked

She turned around and gave him that look again, that look that drove him wild.

As she did so she took a step towards him, but stopped halfway.

'Will are we sure to do this?'

As he saw the vulnerable look flickering behind her eyes he took the step that separated them and kissed her again.

This time with even more passion then he had done in the elevator. He noticed instantly that she kissed him right back. That made him surer and he deepened the kiss, while at the same time his hands started to go from her face to her back.

Alicia couldn´t believe what was happening, finally those long thought ever since Georgetown, where going to come true. He was a good kisser, she already figured that out the first time in his office. The difference was that that time she had her guard on, now after she knew what Peter had done, well she deserved someone who loved her. And she knew Will had always loved her but was too much of a gentleman to interfere in their marriage. But as there no longer was a marriage she knew she could do this.

She just loved the feeling of his mouth, his hands on her back were slowly beginning to travel to the front. She couldn't help it anymore she just needed to feel his skin. His jacket was already off, as he had thrown that on the couch the second they walked in. So all that had to go now was his shirt. As she slowly started to unbutton his shirt he stopped her.

'What's wrong?'

'I just want to make sure, why now? What happened to change your mind?'

'Peter cheated on me with someone I considered a friend. And I realised today that he is just not going to change.'

'What about your kids? Do they know?'

'Will, as much as I like to talk,' As she said this she was slowly starting to unbutton her shirt. 'I really liked what we were doing just now. Don't you think so?'

He couldn't help it, he still thought about her life, and what it would do to everyone involved. But that quickly changed when she slowly let her shirt fall to the floor and stood in front of him in just her bra and skirt.

'Why Alicia is that a new look that girls wear these days?'

'Will?' 'Yeah.'

'Shut up and take off your pants.'

He couldn't take them off fast enough. As he had to look down for a second he didn't see that she was already standing in front of him, now just wearing her bra and panties.

He took that final step towards her, took her in his arms and led her toward the bed. When he knew he was there he slowly kissed her again, while at the same time unhooking her bra. Alicia couldn´t stand it anymore and took of her panties and seconds later his boxer where gone too.

They kissed again while Will slowly pulled Alicia on the bed. As they both wanted this there was no real foreplay. As they kissed again Will stopped and looked at her.

'God you beautiful.'

'Will stop wasting time and make love to me.'

'Alicia …'

'Will I'm sure, trust me. Now more than ever.'

As she said this she pulled him towards her and guide him towards her.

She then kissed him with all the passion she had in her.

This was more then Will could take and with one trust he was inside of her.

They both where close to their orgasm it didn't take long. But Will wasn't just done yet.

As Alicia was still panting and high on the afterglow, he slowly made his way down.

'God Will, don't stop.'

Will had no intention to.

He was loving every inch of her body. Going from her mouth, to her breast. He took his time taking one, then the other in his mouth. Ever so slowly sucking, biting and kissing, she arched her back upwards loving every second.

He then went for her bellybutton, sticking his tong inside, then made his way further down.

'Will I can´t take this anymore.'

Will looked her in the eyes and could see the passion there.

'Alicia let me do this, I want you so bad. In every way possible.'

He looked at her a second more and then continued making his way to her clit, still slowly licking and kissing her.

This made her shiver with anticipation, he continued licking and kissing the inside of her thighs before going any further. When he knew she was close once again he attacked her clit. First licking, when he noticed her walls tightening he stopped for a second. Alicia groaned in frustration.

'Will I can't take this anymore.'

He gave her the same wicked grin she gave him earlier.

He slowly went back now blowing against her clit, and seconds later trusting two fingers inside her. It didn't take her long but he loved every second of it. From the way she made those moans, to her back arcing up. What he loved even more was the look on her face. Eyes half closed, head thrown back, saying his name when she climaxed. HIS name.

'Will, no more for now. I'm too old for this.'

As Will went to lay next to her, she rolled towards him. Laying her arm possessively around him. He pulled her close and they just lay there. Both loving the feeling of the other and not wanting to let go.

When some time had passed he noticed her arm moving from its position. The second he wanted to ask what was wrong, he looked at her and saw her fast asleep.

He couldn't help but look at her, she looked so beautiful, so peaceful.

Sometime later he fell asleep to, her head in the crook of his arm.

His hand holding her in place, right next to him.

When Alicia woke up she didn't know for a second where she was and who was next to her.

Then it all came back. She and Will had won THE case, they had had drinks and then he casually suggested to get a room. God how she had loved how he almost took her in the elevator.

More thoughts came back, Will kissing her in the room, Will asking her if she was sure, Will making love to her, Will – only Will.

She turned on her side and looked at him. She had missed those days in Georgetown. Those late nights of studying, which for her part was to just have Will in her room. Having the same classes, the same group of friends. Hell everyone back then thought that they already slept together.

And now they finally had, and it was fantastic. Even better then with Peter.

God she didn't want to think about Peter, just Will. And she knew just the thing that would help.

As Will had rolled on his back she could see his morning erection.

She didn't need to think any further. Alicia took the blanket off of him.  
>Will looked perfect like this, still muscular enough with just enough hair on his chest, and his erection was looking inviting to her.<p>

She couldn't take it anymore and slit towards him. Taking him in her hands she started to straddle him.

Will didn't know what was happening. He was still dreaming, but the dream he had begun to take a more sexual meaning. He woke up with a jolt, looking straight into Alicia's beautiful eyes.

'What do you think you're doing?'

'Just returning the favour.' And with that she took him in her mouth.

The only thing Will could do was arch up, grip the sheaths and let out a loud moan, followed by her name.

She didn't stop, he didn't want her to stop.

He had to grab something else then the sheaths and put one of his hand in her hair.

God he couldn't take this anymore.

'Alicia I won't last, please come up here.'

She stopped, looked him in the eye, softly blow on the tip which led to some seamen coming out.

'O no you're not.'

With one swift motion he pulled her up to him. When they were at the same level he kissed her hard, swiftly changed position so he was on top and with one quick motion Will was inside of her.

This was even better then yesterday she thought. This was real love.

She looked at Will's face, all concentrated, eyes half closed but pure ecstasy written all over his face.

'Will look at me, I want to see you when I come. Knowing you're doing this to me.'

He obeyed, looked at her and almost stopped. Because written on her face was only love.

'Alicia..'

'Will, I think I love you. I think I have ever since Georgetown.'

He knew she wanted to say more but he swallowed it by kissing her. His tong opening her mouth and then dancing with hers.

This was enough to send them both over the edge.

Will rolled on his side but stayed inside of her.

'Alicia we don't have to do this right now. Let's just enjoy what we have right now. Tomorrow is another day.'

'But Will, it is tomorrow, and I have to get back soon. I don't want to but I have the kids this weekend so I need to go back.'

With that he slid out of her and on to his back.

'Alicia I can't … I don't … argghhh.'

With that he kissed her again this time softly, thoroughly , making sure she understood the message.

She kissed him back, throwing all the passion she felt in the kiss, making sure he understood the message. It wasn't over as far as she was concerned, she just didn't know how this would work. But she was planning on at least trying to make it work.

She loved Will, she knew Will loved her. And for now that was all that mattered.

They were in an expensive hotel suite, shouldn't they take advantage of that.

'You want to order some room service.'

'You want to stay?'

'I can for now. As long as I pick the kids up around twelve-ish. '

'Now being it ten, that could work.'

Will order breakfast, making sure he didn't overdo it but also making sure it wasn't nothing.

They had breakfast in bed, followed by a shower which started with just Alicia and ended with both of them.

They made love again after the shower was over, and then once again when they recovered.

They stayed in bed till it was 11.30 and Alicia had to go.

'Alicia how are we going to do this? Are we going to do this?'

'I don't know Will, I know I have to get home now but we can talk some more later.'

'Later being …?'

'Will for now all I can give you is I'll see you in the office in about an hour.'

She knew he was crushed, but what he didn't know that she was planning to give him a tour in his office later.

They kissed again when they both had dressed.

Will putting all his love he had for her in the kiss once more, Alicia returning it, deepening the kiss and then slowly stopping it.

'Will, know that whatever happens I love you too, I have ever since Georgetown and I don't think it ever went away completely. I'll see you at work later, and maybe we could talk then?'

He knew by the way she said it, and by the innocent look in her eyes that she didn't want to end this. She wanted to continue, as did he.

He kissed her again, and then opened the door.

'Wait, how am I going to call you now?'

'You're no longer Miss Florrick, do we need to change the name on the door?'

'Yes you do, as for my last name, who knows what that's going to be.'

With that she walked in to the hallway, turned to him and said 'Who knows, maybe I'll be Miss Gardner the end of the year? Stranger things have happened.'

Will couldn't believe what he was hearing, he wanted to drag her back in that hotel room but knew he couldn't. For now that was.

As they made their way back to the elevator he took her hand in his, softly squeezing it. Letting her know he was ok with this. Knowing that they were going to have a future together.

Alicia was feeling the same way. She was done with Peter, she knew that for sure. What Kalinda's place was going to be she didn't know yet. She knew she needed to hear her side of the whole story but that was for another time.

For now she stepped in the elevator and leaned against Will, his arm instantly went around her, giving her shoulder a soft squeeze.

They rode the lift in silence, knowing what the other was thinking. As they stepped out, his arm left her shoulder. Feeling self-concise, she took his hand in hers and together they checked out and then walked out of the hotel.

Will dropped her off at the parking lot of Lockhart-Gardner, as they had taken his car to the hotel.

Before she stepped out she kissed him one last time.

'Will I don't know how we're going to do this, but I am committed for this to work. I love you.'

'Alicia I love you too.'

They kissed one final time, Alicia got out of the car, walked towards her car and was almost inside when she heard Will saying from his car 'See you soon my love.'

Alicia turned around just in time to see him drive away. She wondered if he had planned for this to happen of if it was just the right time and place.

As she got in her car she thought to herself how she could get him to let her in on this.

Fun and sexy thoughts were beginning to form in her mind. She had to direct her mind to something else for a while. Her priority now were her kids, they had to adjust already at the separation, she knew they wouldn't be able to handle this for now. At the same time she knew Will would understand this and would wait. He had waited all those years, she knew a few more weeks wouldn't matter. As long as they could meet in the hotel from time to time.

With that last thought Alicia drove home.

Knowing everything was going to be fine, even if it took a while.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The End


End file.
